BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend
BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend is the revision of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Information Chronophantasma Extend features an extended version of the story from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. It features the playable inclusion of Celica A. Mercury, as well as the reintroduction of Lambda -No.11- as a playable character. There are also several gameplay changes kept over from the 2.0 update of the Arcade version of the original Chronophantasma. There is cross-platform connectivity between the PS3 and PS4 versions of the game, however, the PS Vita version is incapable of this. All DLC content returns, with the exception of voice packs, which still remain unknown. All previous DLC characters, BGMs and stages are present. The story contents, which were exclusives for PSVita, returned. Challenge mode has been changed in order to add Celica and Lambda's own challenges. Missions that consist of Special Attacks, Distortion Drives and Astral Heat are moved to the Tutorial mode. Every character has 20 missions in Challenge mode. Items in Abyss mode has a "cost" parameter, which describes how many items a character can carry on them. Maximal "cost" value is 3, it can't be exceeded. Items have different "cost" value. There are additional story scenarios named The Rat, Determination, and Collision; focusing on Bullet, Kagura Mutsuki, and Kokonoe, respectively. A new story mode has been added that focuses around the events of BlazBlue: Remix Heart, named Remix Heart Gaiden. It is placed separately from other stories. There are eight additional gag reels, for Relius Clover, Amane Nishiki, Bullet, Azrael, Yūki Terumi, Kokonoe, Celica A. Mercury, and Lambda -No.11-. The formerly Japan-exclusive Library mode of the original game is included in the NA version''.'' Network mode contains of 13 worlds. Two worlds are intended for PS4 version of the game. Every world has 10 lobbies, with maximum of 64 players in a lobby. Player Match has a new function named "My Room". Player can design it using in-game currency, and invite friends to battle them. To differentiate from the original Chronophantasma like with the previous ''Extend'''' game, the HUD's countdown timer for ''CP Extend is now in a magenta-color as opposed to a blueish one. Playable characters Returning playable cast *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Taokaka *Carl Clover *Litchi Faye-Ling *Arakune *Iron Tager *Bang Shishigami *Hakumen *Hazama *Tsubaki Yayoi *Makoto Nanaya *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Platinum the Trinity *Relius Clover *Amane Nishiki *Bullet *Azrael *Nu -No.13- *Mu -No.12- *Izayoi *Kagura Mutsuki *Yūki Terumi *Kokonoe New playable characters *Lambda -No.11- *Celica A. Mercury Battle themes While Chronophantasma Extend features all the songs from the original installment, it also includes an entirely new, non-remixed song for Yūki Terumi. Modes Practice *Tutorial Mode *Training Mode *Challenge Mode Story *Story Mode *Teach Me More, Miss Litchi! *Remix Heart Gaiden *Library Mode Battle *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Abyss Mode *Score Attack Mode *Unlimited Mars Mode *Highlander Assault Mode Network *Network Mode Collection *Replay Theater Mode *Gallery Mode Downloadable content Achievements/Trophies Gallery Images 2.0 Arcade Poster.jpg|Ver. 2.0 Arcade Poster BlazBlue Chronophantasma Extend (Cover art).jpg|Cover artwork Videos File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma Extend (Promotional Video)|Promotional Video File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma Extend (Opening)|Console Opening File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma V.2.0 Trailer|Version 2.0 Promotional Video File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma V.2.0 Intro|Version 2.0 Arcade Opening Trivia *Early buyers of the game can get one of three different rubber straps illustrated by Remix Heart artist, Sumeragi. Buyers of the PlayStation 4 version can earn a Celica A. Mercury strap; buyers of the PlayStation 3 version can earn a Noel Vermillion strap; buyers of the Xbox One version can earn a Mai Natsume strap. **Each CG from Remix Heart Tour scenario, and the story mode sprites for Mai and Kajun Faycott, were also drawn by Sumeragi. *Continuing on from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, there are color options for the playable cast that reference characters from two other Arc System Works games, Guilty Gear and Persona. They are as follows: Navigation ru:BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend‎ Category:Games